


OMG This Is So Sad Alexa Play -

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Meme, Other, if thats not a thing then im making it a thing with this, joke, memefic, this is so sad alexa play despacito, wrote it as a joke, wrote this for my ot3 but interpret however u want, wrote this instead of sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 02:29:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15184769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Based on the latest meme, featuring our favourite trio of dorks - Elizaveta, Gilbert, and Austria!Relationships can be interpreted however you want!





	OMG This Is So Sad Alexa Play -

Roderich sighed to himself for what had to be the hundredth time that day. He wished he could use a pair of earplugs, noise cancelling-headphones - anything would do at this point, really. Unfortunately, one couldn’t wear noise blocking devices when trying to create music.

Key word being “trying,” the purple coated musician thought to himself as he glanced yet again into the far corner of his music room.

Elizabeta and Gilbert sat there, hunched over their phones and giggling like schoolgirls. Every few moments or so, Roderich’s phone buzzed as the pair sent him something that they considered particularly hilarious.

He was refusing to check it.

“Could you two please cut it out?” he snapped at them, not for the first time that day. However, this was the first time that seemed to prompt any sort of response, as both Elizabeta and Gilbert looked up and blinked owlishly at him.

“Why? We just wanna spend time with you, that can’t hurt, can it?” she asked, in her typical Eliza fashion.

“Because your - your incessant giggling has been driving me insane, and it’s making it impossible for me to think! I can’t create music with you two distracting me like this!” Roderich said terseley.

The other two shared a look, the kind that they did before starting hell, and Roderich sighed yet again before registering the next words out of Gilbert’s mouth.

“Oh my god that’s so sad, Alexa play Despacito,” was uttered with something between complete nonchalance and utter malevolence to Elizabeta’s look of dawning realization and horror because the three of them did in fact have an Alexa, and it did exactly as it was instructed.

Not a millisecond later, Roderich had leapt off of his piano bench and started trying to strangle Gilbert.

**Author's Note:**

> ik i said u could interpret this howevr u want but its pruaushun. just fyi.
> 
> please dont take this seriously, take literally everything I have up BESIDES this seriously, this was written as a joke.


End file.
